Double Trouble
by AsianCaucasian93
Summary: One night of trouble sends two girls into the middle of an alien war but not without the help of two certain soldiers. Lennox/OC, Epps/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as we want to we do not own the transformers characters. Just to let you know that there are ****PICTURES**** in profile.**

Chapter One

_Dear Diary,_

_These strange men took my daddy away. Mommys crying and drinking something and yelling at me to go to bed. Why did they take daddy away?_

_Lexi Robinson, 5_

_Dear Diary,_

_Dave, mom's fifth boyfriend this month, beat me a lot this morning, nothing that would show though. That pain is almost unbearable. The only good thing that happened today was a new girl at school named Krista Stevens. It was my job to show her around school. Maybe she'll be my friend? _

_Lexi Robinson, 7_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am very lucky to have such an amazing friend like Kris. With her around I actually look forward to coming to school. Although it is getting much harder to hide the pain of the constant beatings from home. I think she is getting suspicious though. Today we also pulled the best prank ever, sadly though it got us into a lot of trouble. Because of the prank I ended up meeting Kris's parents for the first time. They seemed nice but appearances can be deceiving. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to just have a normal family. _

_Lexi Robinson, 9_

_Dear Diary,_

_I almost slipped up and told Kris about the beatings at home. I have also been spending more time with her family and they are truly nice people. Today at school some boys decided to pick on Kris and I couldn't let that happen. So I kicked their asses, which resulted in me getting sent home for the rest of the day. Now I just can't help but think something bad it going to happen._

_Lexi Robinson, 10_

_Not a second after I closed my diary my bedroom door slammed open. There in the doorway stood my mom's current boyfriend, Steve. The other boyfriends my mom brought home where nothing compared to this one. He would beat me every night when my mom would pass out. As he came towards my bed I prepared myself for the pain to come and went to a happier place in my head. It was the only way to block out the pain until he was done with me. Throughout the beating I just keep thinking about all the pranks Kris and I pulled together at school and all the fun we would have when hanging out together. I am vaguely aware of the pain all over my body; I just hope that he is almost done. Tonight is different though, instead of stopping he keeps beating me. This time my body can't take anymore and I pass out._

Lexi jolted awake and took in her surroundings. She was in her room that she was given when Kris's parents adopted her. She can still remember that day seven and a half years ago. Apparently her mom was sober enough to call 911 and that was how she woke up in the hospital. At the hospital Kris's mom ended up being her doctor. Throughout her stay there Kris stayed by her side, even when the police came to question her. While she was healing up in the hospital she learned that Steve was put in jail and her mom had lost custody of her. That was when Kris's family adopted her and saved her from being put into foster care and that was how she ended up here. After doing her normal morning routine, she heads to her closet and picks out a black cargo pants with tons of pockets and a blue tank top.

'Now time to go do my friendly duty and wake Kris up, this should be fun!' Lexi thought after putting on her usual steel toed boots. She sneaks into the bedroom across the hall, looking in she saw that Kris was still passed out on her bed. Creeping towards her head Lexi leaned down and whispered into her ear "Wake up Kris; you're going to be late for school." No reaction. "By the way I ate the rest of your pie."

"You did what!" Kris shouted, suddenly awake

"I ate the rest the rest of your pie." Lexi responded slowly knowing that it would anger her more. Just as Kris was about to respond she cut her off and said "and by the way you are going to be late for school if you don't get your ass dressed right now. See you there Kris." Then she promptly left the room and closed the door. As soon as she closed the door she heard a thump come from the door meaning that Kris threw her pillow at it. Smirking Lexi made my way downstairs, grabbed an apple from the kitchen, went out the door, got on her blue Kawasaki motorcycle and left for school.

Back at the house Kris was scrambling around her room to find clean clothes to wear for school. Putting on tan cargo short shorts and a white tank top with her dad's old red plaid shirt unbutton, she rushes to get her DC black and purple skate shoes. Looking at the clock she saw that there wasn't enough time to fix her hair, so she runs out her bedroom door grabbing her usual black leather fingerless gloves. While running down the stairs, she puts on her gloves and almost tripped on the last couple of steps. Kris runs towards her purple motorcycle, but as she reached for her keys she realized that they were still upstairs on her dresser. Running back inside she grabbed her keys and ran back out the door. Even with speeding Kris barely made it to school in time. The bell rang as soon as she got into her first period English room. Quickly she walked to the back of the room and took the seat next to Lexi.

"Nice hair." Lexi whispered to her as soon as Kris sat down next to her noting that her normally curly hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Shut up, if you would have gotten me up earlier then I would have had time to do my hair and I know you could have because of your isonomic ways." Kris angrily whispered back.

"Oh but where's the fun in that?"

"Robinson, Stevens, quiet down back there or I'll send you to the principal's office!" Mr. Jordan, our English teacher, yelled at us.

"I'm sorry is someone still hung over from the weekend?" Lexi asked innocently with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's it Robinson principal's office, Now!"

"Fine, it's not like I want to be here anyway." With that said she got up, gathered my stuff, and walked out of the classroom. Instead of going to the principal's office though she just left school, and just got on her bike with no destination in mind.

Back in class Kris soon became bored with no one to talk to; luckily though Mr. Jordan didn't call on her to answer any questions. The next couple of classes seemed to go by fast and the next thing Kris knew it was time for lunch. Since she didn't get to have breakfast this morning, thanks to Lexi, she was hungry. Lunch seemed to pass by quickly with no one to pull pranks with.

Before Kris knew it, it was the last period of the day, gym. Once she was in the girl's locker room she began to change into a pair of her brother's old black basketball shorts and a purple sports bra. Making her way out to the gym she found out that today they were going to be playing dodge ball. Knowing this she got a wicked grin on her face, she loved dodge ball. A couple minutes later the gym class was split into two teams and the balls were set up.

As soon as the teacher blew the whistle Kris was off running towards a ball. Being the first one there she was able to grab two of the balls. Immediately she threw one of her balls and got someone from the other side out. A half hour later the game was still going on but it was down to just Kris and three other guys on the other team. For a couple of minutes no one could knock anyone out of the game. Eventually Kris was able to see an opening and took it, knocking one of the guys out. Now it was just two against one and Kris was determined to win. More time passed before Kris was able to knock out another one of the guys. Another five minutes passed before Kris was able to knock the guy out and win the game for her team.

Making her way back towards to the girl's locker room she stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. Ten minutes later she was out of the shower and back into her normal clothes ready to go home. Once in the parking lot she hopped onto her motorcycle and sped home. Just when she was almost at her driveway she saw Lexi pulling in. When pulling into the driveway she noticed that there was a silver Pontiac Solstice there. Parking her motorcycle, Kris made her way to where Lexi was waiting for her.

"Hey, do you know whose car-"Kris asked but stopped mid sentence noticing Lexi's hair. The hair that used to be down to her waist was now short as can be with dark pink highlights.

"Well, do you like it?" Lexi asked ignoring Kris's original question.

"Yeah, but what made you want to cut your hair?"

"I lost a bet." Lexi stated simply as if it was no big deal.

"What was the bet?"

"You don't want to know." With that said Lexi made her way to the house with Kris not too far behind her. As they made their way inside the house they noticed a man sitting on the couch across from Kris's dad.

"There you girls are I was beginning to wonder when you would show up." Kris's dad said when he saw us come in.

"Hey double trouble it's been a while since I've seen you guys." The stranger on the couch says to us.

Looking at Lexi, Kris says "There is only one person in the world that would call us that and that person was scrawny not built like this dude."

"Oh you wound me." The stranger says in an over dramatic voice, clutching his shirt where his heart would be.

Lexi and Kris took one look at each other and then started running for the stranger; Lexi screaming "Mike n Ike!" and Kris screaming "Mike Mike!"

"Now that is how you are supposed to greet your brother after he comes home on leave." Mike says while hugging the two girls tightly. Once Mike let go of the girls two slaps echoed in the room. "What was that for?" Mike asked while holding both of his cheeks that were now turning into red handprints.

"You stopped writing to us!" Lexi and Kris yelled at him.

"Well I'm sorry, I was sort of busy, being in the military and all" He said with sarcasm in his voice. "And what the hell did you do to your hair Lexi?"

"She lost a bet." Kris told him. When Mike was going to ask, Lexi gave him a 'don't ask' look.

"Well you still should have found time to write." Kris stated getting back to the original argument.

"So when did you get muscles?" Lexi asked randomly while poking his arm.

"Well there is this spectacular new thing called working out. You do it a lot in military; it really is cutting edge technology. You guys should try it sometime it looks like you need it." Upon finishing his statement Lexi and Kris punched him in the stomach knocking him flat on his ass.

"Still think we need it Mike Mike?" Kris asked innocently while helping him to stand up.

"No, I think you pretty much got it covered." Mike said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"So Kris what's for dinner?" Lexi asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know, I just got home, besides didn't you get something to eat when you left school?"

"Nope." Lexi said while walking off towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Has there ever been a time when Lexi is not hungry?" Mike asked.

"Sadly, no. Well I better go join her before she burns the house down…again." With that said Kris made her way to the kitchen while Mike stayed in the living room to talk with his dad some more.

"So son, how has everything been going?" Dad asked.

"It's been good; I got accepted into that program you were talking about."

"Really that's great to hear, I assume that you have been doing a lot of traveling then."

"Yeah I just returned from Egypt, actually."

"I assume that everyone is doing well then since they gave you leave."

"Yeah, only a couple of major injuries, but other than that everyone is doing okay."

~In the kitchen~

"Hey Kris, do you want to make me some pasta?" Lexi asked when she heard Kris walk into the kitchen.

"Fine, since last time you tried to make pasta you almost burnt the house down." Kris said glaring at Lexi.

"I didn't almost burn the house down; it was just a tiny little fire." Lexi said defending herself. "And by the way Jared texted me directions to a race tonight, you in?"

"Hell Yeah, I'm in!"

"Good now we just have to wait for your brother to fall asleep since your mom is working the night shift at the hospital."

After eating, Kris and Lexi made their way back out to the living room. When they got there they saw that Kris's brother was no longer in the room.

"Hey dad, where did Mike Mike go?" Kris asked.

"He said he was going to meet up with some of his friends from high school."

"Cool, there's a race tonight so we're just going to go make sure our cars are still running good and then we're off. Wish us luck."

"Alright girls, don't get in too much trouble."

"Yes daddy." Kris and Lexi said in a sarcastic while mock saluting him.

Three hours later and some quick tune ups to their cars the girls were ready to go kick some ass. Half hour later Kris and Lexi arrived in an old abandoned parking lot that was now filled with very fast and expensive cars. After parking their cars off to the side they went to go find their good friend, Jared. They found him up near the start line watching the races.

"Hey you guys just missed a good start. You should have seen this one car zoom out to the front; if that guys doesn't win then I'll be shocked!" Jared exclaimed.

"Hi Jared, nice to see you too, don't worry I've been good." Lexi said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh you know I care about you girls!" He said and came up to give us a hug. When he let go we asked him when the next team race was. "It is actually the next race coming up and don't worry you are both entered, so go get ready to kick some ass!"

"We were born ready!" Kris and Lexi shouted back to him while walking back towards their cars.

After getting into their cars, they drove up to the start line and waited for the other contenders to join them. Once everyone was ready to race they looked ahead, revving their engines, and waited for the flag to drop. As soon as the flag dropped Kris and Lexi stepped on the gas and shot strait up to first and second. Usually during races Kris and Lexi were able to hold first and second with no problem but this time was different, they actually had to fight to stay ahead, which only made them enjoy the race more. Going through all the sharp turns, one of the drivers tries to fishtailing Kris; however what he didn't expect was Kris to suddenly drop her speed making him hit a fire hydrant. While water poured on the guy, Kris quickly catches up to Lexi's side laughing. The last part of the race was a straight away meaning that anyone could creep up on them and take first and second away from them. With the finish line coming up two of their opponents were able to get right next to them. Their cars were playing leap frog with each other and when the finish line was close enough Kris and Lexi stepped on the gas making their cars go fast enough to cross the finish line first.

They slowed their cars down to a stop and got out. Kris and Lexi ran to each other excited that they won a race that actually was a challenge this time. Once they got over their excitement they turned and saw two other guys there, and they did not look happy.

"So how did you girls cheat?" The bigger of the two asked.

"What do you mean cheat, we've never cheated and never will." Kris stated.

"Well there was no way that a pair of girls could have beaten us without cheating!" The other guy said raising his voice which started to draw a crowd around us.

"Suck it up you big baby, we beat you fair and square!" Lexi shouted causing more people to crowd around them. "Come Kris let's get out of here."

As soon as Lexi and Kris turned their backs to them the guys attacked them. They quickly remembered the fighting skills that Kris's dad taught them, each guy took on one of the girls. The guy fighting Lexi threw a punch right at her face but she ducks down and elbows him right in the gut knocking the wind out of him. As he tries to catch his breath, Lexi rises up and starts throwing punches at him. Meanwhile, the other man starts to throw punches at Kris but can't land a hit while she dodges like it's a dance. Seeing an opening Kris roundhouse kicks her opponent high up at his face. The fight lasted about ten minutes with the guys severely damaged and Kris and Lexi with slight bruises and some cuts. The fight abruptly stops when the sound of sirens echoing in the distance start to get louder with each passing second. With the threat of getting arrested everyone quickly races towards their cars. That was when the girls saw Kris's brother standing right behind them.

"Get to your cars now! We'll talk about this when we get home!" Mike yelled. With that said they all ran towards their cars. Luckily the police didn't follow Mike's car but Kris and Lexi weren't so lucky. The chase went on for ten minutes until they were cut off by police cars. Lexi and Kris both banged their head against the steering wheel at the same time thinking 'oh shit, we're screwed' as the police approached their cars. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own transformers…sadly**

Chapter Two

_Slam!_

The sound of a jail door slamming shut was one sound Kris thought she would never have to hear. With the door closed it brought the current situation that Kris and Lexi were in right now to reality. They were in jail because they had been caught street racing, which was illegal, and they ran from the police. It say that it was not looking good for them was an understatement. So now all they could do was sit on the cold hard bench in the cell and hope for the best.

It wasn't until two in the morning that someone could come and get them. When they saw Kris's mom, walking down the hallway to their cell that they were in, she did not look happy.

"Hi mama." Kris said meekly with her head down, hoping to survive the lecture that was going to come soon.

"I have nothing to say to you girls right now. So just get in the car and don't talk." With that said Kris's mom started to walk away as a police officer opened their jail cell. Once the door was opened they followed silently followed Kris's mom out to the car. The car ride was tense and when they got home the tension only increased. Walking into the home Kris's dad and Mike were waiting for them on the couch. Once everyone was seated in the living room no one talked for the longest time.

"Alright, we screwed up; we get that, now I think it's time for me to go to bed." Lexi said, while trying to sneak upstairs.

"Sit your ass back down Lexi!" Kris's mom yelled causing Lexi to sit back down quickly. After taking a deep breath Kris's mom continued, "Do you girls know that what you did was not only irresponsible but reckless and could have cost you your lives and judging by the bruises on your faces and arms tells me that you were also in a fight tonight as well. I am severely disappointed in the two of you; I thought you girls knew better than that. I'm going to bed and your court date is tomorrow." With that said she got up off the couch and left the room, heading upstairs.

"So when did you two start racing?" Mike asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"A couple of months before we got our license." Kris stated.

"What the hell dad! You let them race before they got their license? You didn't let me race until after I had my license!" Mike exclaimed looking angrily at his dad.

"Well you try to say no to Kris's puppy-dog eyes." He said defending himself modestly.

"But-"Mike stopped mid-sentence when he looked at Kris and sees her giving him the puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning!" while grumbling on about how those eyes should be illegal.

Once Mike was out of the room Kris's dad turned to them and asked, "So did you at least win the race before you got caught?"

"Oh hell yeah and we won the fight too, using what you taught us of course." Lexi said getting a wicked grin on her face just thinking about it.

"Well that's good girls now let's just hope that you don't get put in jail." He said and then got up to pat them both on their heads and headed upstairs to go to sleep.

"On the bright side we don't have to go to school tomorrow!" Lexi said happily.

"Yeah we just get to go to court and hope we don't get our asses thrown in jail!" Kris said not happy about their current situation.

"Don't be such a downer, do what I do, just take one day at a time. Worry about being in court tomorrow when it is actually happening. There is nothing that you can change about our predicament tonight, so just go to bed and get some sleep." Lexi told Kris and then went upstairs to go to bed with Kris following behind her.

~Tomorrow morning~

The mood was solemn as the girls were getting ready for court. Lexi heads towards her closet to dress in the only pair of professional clothes she owned which was a pair of black dress slacks with a matching jacket to go with and a white lacey tank top underneath. Once getting the clothes on Lexi headed to Kris's room to steal a pair of her many high heeled shoe collection. Mean while Kris took her time deciding and ended up going with a plain high waisted black skirt with a white flowy blouse tucked in. While changing into her clothes, Lexi barged into her room, without knocking, and headed straight for Kris's closet. Entering Kris's closet, Lexi grabs the first pair of black closed toed high heeled shoes she saw. Putting on the shoes, Lexi walks out only to be pushed to the side by a fully clothed Kris. A few minutes later, Kris walks out with a chunky red bracelet on her right wrist, black peep toe pumps on and her hair pulled back into a messy but stylish bun that rested on the lower right side of her head. Lexi jokingly wolf whistled at Kris seeing that her clothes form to her curves, in a non slutty way. While both girls have a toned body, Lexi is more on the pale side than Kris who has a natural light golden brown tan. Lexi is 5'4 with gray eyes and a 34C chest size and a tattoo that ran along her left side of her body. Unlike Kris who is 5'6 with naturally amethyst colored eyes and a 36D size chest and a tattoo that rest just between her shoulder blades. When hearing Lexi whistle at her, Kris punches Lexi in the shoulder right when she passes her and runs out the door before Lexi can catches her. As they made their way downstairs to grab some breakfast before no one said a word to anybody while eating breakfast and on the drive over to the court house.

Upon entering the courthouse, Kris and Lexi sat down in front of the judge and waited for this whole thing to be over with.

"Court is now in session!"

~A Few Hours Later~

"Did the jury reach a verdict?" The judge asked after the whole jury came back and sat down.

"Yes your Honor," one of the juries said after standing up, "We have found the defendant….guilt of illegal street racing"

Once hearing this, Lexi and Kris slump down in their seats and wait to hear what their punishment going to be.

"Very well, for these crimes you girls are to spend 10 years in jail however since you both are still minors, had no previous criminal actions, and because of Ms. Stevens' father's previous status you will be given a choice." Hearing this Kris and Lexi both look up at the judge in surprise."You are to either spend the first year of your sentence in Juvie and continue the rest of in jail once you become a legal adult or you are to join the military and serve under them for 2 years."After hearing the choices the girls quickly turn towards each other to discuss about this.

"I think we should go with the military" Kris whispered to Lexi "I mean, my dad did train us how to fight that we can practically can take on a fully trained marine/army/navy/air force soldier, so we should make it through those 2 years with ease."

"True" Lexi said while thinking it over "we should do it….plus we can add more excitement to those soldiers lives with a few harmless pranks…they're fresh meat in more than one way" Lexi finish looking mischievous while thinking about the many ripped soldiers out there to "play" with.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend's antic about boys, Kris turns back to the judge and tells him that they choose to join with the military.

"Then this closes the case, The People vs. Stevens and Robinson." With that everyone left the courthouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and tell us what you think!<strong>

**Pictures on profile  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Transformers is not ours and never will be**

Chapter Three

Once everyone got home all hell broke loose.

"I hope you're happy with yourself Kris; you just ruined everything you had going for you." Kris's mom stated.

"And what did I have going for me mom, huh?" Kris asked, although that it didn't escape her notice that her mom only mentioned her and not Lexi.

"With your grades you could have gotten into any school you wanted. You could have gone on with your life and made something of yourself, become successful. But no you had to ruin that with your god damned street racing!" Kris's mom yelled finally letting her anger get the best of her.

"Mom, I've told you this before but I'll tell you again. Never will I follow your career choice and become a doctor like you want me to!" Kris yelled back at her mom.

"Even if you didn't want to become a doctor you could have become successful and happy doing something else. Working on cars, racing them, and getting in trouble with the law won't give you a happy life. Instead it gave you a choice between ten years of jail or the military!"

"You don't get it and you probably never will. Working on cars is what brings me happiness in life. It keeps me from thinking about all the times you weren't there for me, when you were too busy working at the hospital!" Kris exclaimed finally letting her mom know her pain when she was not there for her.

"I can't believe you right now! You used to never talk back to me, you used to be a well-behaved girl that didn't do anything stupid or reckless but that seem to all change when you met her!" Kris's mom shouted and pointed her finger at Lexi.

"Don't you dare blame Lexi for this; she was there for me when you weren't. She was the one who comfort me when I found out my boyfriends had been cheating on me and even let me cry on her shoulder when grandpapa died. Unlike you she had helped me more in one year than you did my whole entire life!"

"Oh please, all she did was corrupt you. Well I guess that's what is to be expected from the daughter of a whore." She stated with cold eyes. With the mention of her mom Lexi lunged for her only to be held back by Mike and Kris's dad.

"Don't call my mother a whore!" Lexi spat trying to break free from the hold she was in.

"But that's what she is, a whore, and that is all she ever will be. She is just someone that will spread her legs for any male that is willing to pay, just like you." As soon as the words left her mouth Lexi broke free of the hold and punched Kris's mom. Putting a hand on her cheek, she looked up at Lexi, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Never insult me or my mom ever again." Lexi said coldly and walked away to go upstairs.

"I want you out of my house this insistent. I will no longer keep a whore like you under my roof!" She shouted to Lexi's retreating back. She froze in her spot, debating on whether or not to turn around and beat the shit out of Kris's mom. After a couple of deep breaths she continued on her way upstairs to her room to pack her things.

~Back downstairs~

"What has gotten into you Beth?" Kris's dad asked staring wide-eyed at his wife, still shocked at the conversation that just took place right in front of him.

"What has gotten into me? What has gotten into you? Ever since that whore came into this house you have changed. You just stood by while she corrupted this household and you did nothing to stop her. She is like a virus and she has infected you all!"

"She is not a whore!" Kris yelled at her mom and slapped her across her uninjured cheek causing a red handprint to form. Not wanting to hear what her mom had to say she made her way up towards Lexi's room.

"This is what I mean Brian; before the whore came here Kris would have never hit me. She would have never gotten into street racing and she would have never had to make the choice of the military or jail. It is because of _her_ that my baby will now be put in harm's way; it is because of _her_ that she will never make something of herself; it is because of _her_ that Kris's life is now ruined!"

"How does going into the military ruin one's life, huh, mom?" Mike asked finally speaking up. "How can you even say that? Dad was in the military, he made something of himself and it is because of that that Kris and Lexi had the option of joining the military or else they would have been sent straight to jail! Now I am in the military trying to make a name for myself and I am perfectly happy with my life. There is nothing wrong with being in the military!" After his rant he then too made his way up to Lexi and Kris leaving his mom and dad downstairs.

"See that, now Mike is mad at me and it's all because of _her_." She spat in disgust. "Well aren't you going to say something?"

"I think you should leave." Brian stated simply.

"Not you too! She has corrupted everyone in this house and no one can see it but me!"

"That's where you are wrong; it is you that has changed Beth, you used to treat everyone with the same amount of care despite where they came from and what happened to them. That was the type of person that decided to take in Lexi without questions asked. What has gotten into you?"

"Maybe I just had enough of holding my tongue and not speaking my mind. Everyone one has a breaking point and mine was reached when I had to watch Kris make the decision between jail or the military." With that said she made her way up to her bedroom and came back down with a suitcase filled with closed. Without speaking another word she made her way out to her car and left.

~In Lexi's room~

Once she entered her room Lexi pulled out her duffle bag and started to angrily throw her clothes into it. When the bag was half way full she stopped, sat down on her bed, and tried to keep the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes at bay. She could still hear them yelling downstairs and then the echoing sound of a slap. Soon after the sound stopped Kris barged into Lexi's room and was about to start ranting until she saw Lexi sitting on her bed almost in tears. Making her way over to her, she got on the bed and hugged Lexi from behind. As soon as the tears started falling from Lexi's eyes Mike walked through the door. Noticing the tears he sat down next to Lexi and hugged her from the side. Not having the energy to stop her tears anymore she just let them fall and started sobbing. Eventually her tears stopped and all that was left was her trembling breathing.

"Why does it hurt so much? I'm used to being called a whore but why does it hurt so much this time?" Lexi asked quietly when she was finally able to speak.

"Because as much as you hate to admit it you began to look at my mom as a mother figure in your life. You began to see what a normal family should be like, but don't worry you still have us Lexi." Kris said, still hugging Lexi tightly while Mike gave her a squeeze agreeing with Kris's statement.

"Thank you guys and as much as I hate to admit it, I really needed to hear that." They were quiet for the rest of the time just listening to the yelling going on downstairs waiting for it to stop. Ten minutes later they finally got their wish and a couple minutes later they heard tires screeching as a car left the driveway. When they heard a throat clear they all looked up to see Kris's dad standing in the doorway.

"I kicked her out of the house." He stated simple and moved to take the open spot next to Lexi on the bed.

Breaking the silence Lexi said, "We should all camp out in the living room tonight."

"Yeah we should, it's been at least a couple of years since we've done that." Kris said remembering back to the time her, Lexi, Mike, and her dad all camped out in the living room, it was the day before Mike left for basic training. They spent the day hanging out, doing silly things, while at night they set up sleeping bags in the living room and watched movies together until they fell asleep. She also remembered that her mom wasn't able to join them because she was working late that night.

"Alright, Kris you can get the snacks together. Lexi, Mike, you guys can start gathering the sleeping bags, and I'll start gathering the movies." Kris's dad organized. Once that was said they all went their separate ways to gather the supplies they were assigned. The rest of the night was spent laughing at the cheesy horror movies and throwing popcorn at the TV when a sappy moment played, forgetting the conversation that had happened earlier in the day.

~Two months later~

Today was the day that Kris and Lexi were leaving for basic training since they had finally turned 18 and were legally able to join the military. Neither of them had heard from Kris's mom in that length of time. She had sent divorce papers two days after she left and the day after that she sent someone from the hospital to gather her stuff. For the last month it has only been Lexi, Kris, and Kris's dad since Mike's leave got cut short because of an emergency. They still did the 'camp in the living room' ritual last night even though it felt weird without Mike being there.

"So today's the day." Kris stated breaking Lexi out of her thoughts of the last two months.

"Yeah today's the day." Lexi said repeating Kris's statement.

When they made the decision to join the military in the court room, they had never really thought about the nerves that would come with it. Although neither of them had said anything they could tell that the other was scared of what was to come. After a quiet breakfast the three of them made their way out to the car. Kris's dad said that he wanted to drive them down so he could have the extra time with them. After a few attempts to get a conversation going Kris stopped trying and spent the rest of the ride in silence. Five hours later and they pulled up to the base. After getting out of the car and picking up their duffle bags from the trunk Kris went up to hug her dad goodbye, telling him that she was going to miss him, and was quickly followed by Lexi.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me." Lexi said when hugging him.

"You're welcome kiddo." He said while rubbing Lexi's head, messing up her hair.

Making their way into the base they turned around and waved one last time as the car pulled out. They were now officially property of the military. Following the instructions that were being shouted by personnel they dropped off their bags and made their way into one of the buildings for orientation. An hour later, they picked up their bags; got barracks assigned to them, and were told to rest up while they can. Getting everything put away they went to go talk to the other recruits. Before they knew it it was night and everyone went back to their barracks to get some sleep.

During the second there they got their uniforms, ID cards, and haircuts. Lexi's hair was now a dark brown, to get rid of all the highlights in her hair, and is now chin length. While Kris told them that she'll keep her hair up after attacking them when they tried to cut it. The next day they had been given different types of vaccines, a dental exam, and an eye exam. On the fourth day there they had their first physical test, running a mile. Lexi and Kris had finished with a time of six minutes flat. After that they were taught how to keep the barracks clean and were told to start prepping for the actual start of basic training.

The next week wasn't that bad. They had been given another fitness test, and were taught values. The classroom portion of the week was enough to put Lexi to sleep. When the sergeant found her sleeping he made her get up and do push-ups for the rest of class. After that Lexi made sure to never sleep in class again.

Their third week there started the unarmed combat portion of the training, as well as first aid, teamwork development, map reading, and learning how to use a compass properly. Once the fourth week hit, training was no longer easy for them. They were running 5 kilometers a day, going through grueling obstacle courses, which caused them to become sore, and only getting five hours of sleep.

The fifth week was a little slower than the pace of the other weeks. This week they were taught the fundamentals of a rifle. The only problem with this week was the run which was now increased to a 10 kilometer run. By the time of the sixth week their bodies were becoming used to the everyday work out and run. Now in the ninth week of training their bodies were able to handle the 15 kilometer run without a problem. Before they knew it, graduation was upon and they had made it through basic training.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are wanted!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Transformers is not ours or so are lawyers say**

Chapter Four

"I can't believe this, after four years of service to the military and making it up to the ranks to sergeant first class they sit us before a review board." Lexi ranted while pacing back and forth to nervous to sit down. "I mean we haven't done anything wrong, we're good soldiers, we follow orders, and now they decide to fuck with us!"

"Calm down Lexi, we don't know if it's because we did something wrong." Kris said trying to talk some reason into Lexi.

"Really and what other reasons have people been called to sit in front of the review board then to be demoted?" Lexi asked which was followed by Kris's silence. "Exactly, that's what I thought."

"Robinson, Stevens, they're ready for you." The secretary said. With that said the girls got up and made their way to the board room.

"And by the way I hate having to wear this stupid skirt." Lexi whispered commenting on their professional dress uniform while pulling it down at the same time. Hearing this, Kris rolled her eyes and let out a soft scoff.

"That's because you practically live in jeans." Kris says just before they walked through the doors and stand in front of the review board. Lexi just shrugged off the comment and stood up straight and proper, right when she entered the room, with Kris following her example. Once standing in front of their superior officers, the review session began.

"Now that you girls arrived, we can begin the review" said the General who was surrounded by his advisers. "You two have been nothing but trouble with all your ridicules pranks-" he was interrupted by Lexi's protest, "Our prank are not ridicules. We do these pranks to lighten things up around here; it is not our faults that our victims don't have a sense of humor."

"While most of them are hilarious, I'll admit that, they happen however far too frequently that it is preventing most of our soldiers to be serious of their duty and is making them more insubordinate to their commanding officers."

"What one of our pranks made a soldier insubordinate?" Kris questioned, not believing that a tiny prank made someone not to listen to their superior officer.

"Let's see…hmmm…ah here we are… "

"As punishment, you two will be demoted to ? and are to be transferred to a different boot camp since no one in this camp will take your status as serious as they should. With that this session is finished." With that said everyone in the room got up and walked out, not sparing a glance at Kris and Lexi.

Walking out of the office, Lexi storms off towards her and Kris's room, fist and jaw clenching tightly. Meanwhile Kris walks off after Lexi just as angry but was more concern over Lexi, who lashes out at anything and anyone who gets in her way when angry. Let's just as that Lexi's angry can send people rushing off to the nearest hospital.

Upon entering their room, Kris sees Lexi trashing their room while swearing at their superior officers. Sighing, Kris sat on her bed that was thankfully out of Lex's throwing zone even though Lexi wouldn't accidently or purposely aim in her direction.

After 10 minutes of throwing and screaming, Lexi finally starts to calm down and flops on to her bed, after fixing it since she kicked it over during her angry. "You feel better now?" Kris asked not looking up from reading a magazine on cars that her dad sent her.

"Yeah, but this still sucks. So what if we do pranks so many times. We like their best soldiers here." Lexi says while staring up at the ceiling.

"You know we're only good is because of my dad and his need '_to make sure that his baby girl can protect herself from any men_'" Kris says making the last bit in her "dad's" voice. "Anyways we better pack up since they are giving us a few days at home before transferring us to a different training camp."

"Alright, does your dad know that we are coming back for a few days?" Lexi questioned as she pulls out her duffle bag and begins to throw her clothes and stuff in it.

"Well if you paid attention, instead of having you angry fit, you would have noticed that I called him already. He says that he will be here early tomorrow morning, around 9." Kris says as she neatly puts her clothes in her own duffle bag.


End file.
